pretfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Recap Sessie 4
Door Chubby: Dagboek van een dwerg Goedenavond dagboek, hier weer een update van uw lievelings dwerg. Vandaag was een grote dag, wij gingen op wolven jacht. Uiteraard moet er eerst even een nieuwe rolverdeling komen in het fort, want zonder leiding van onze groep, die weer onder leiding staat van de oppermachtige Trageon, wordt het een klere zootje in ons fort. Toen bedachten wij dat het fort nog geen naam heeft, er werden meerdere namen geopperd. Ik weet nou nog steeds niet of "Fort Ochtendhout" of "Tragistan" gewonnen heeft. Ik zal het morgen even aan de rest van de groep vragen. Bart krijgt de leiding over de algemene zaken van het fort, aangezien hij de minst infantiele debiel is die er rondloopt. Berend neemt tijdelijk mijn taak over tot dat ik weer terug ben. We moesten nog even wachten op een man met een beer, tot dat ineens werd geroepen dat het fort werd aangevallen. Gelukkig bleek het een lolletje van de houthakkers te zijn, wat een grapjassen zijn het ook. Het waren Roderik en zijn beer, mister barnes. Ook kwam er een soort paladin mee die geen paladin was, niemand kende hem eigenlijk. We gaven hem gelijk de leiding over het hele fort, want dat doe je nou eenmaal met mensen die je niet kent. Toen kwam de discussie hoe wij onszelf naar het bos gaan vervoeren. Aangezien ik niet op een paard kan rijden, en te langzaam te voet ben namen we een kar mee. Gelukkig geloofde ze in mijn smoesje dat we een kar nodig hadden om dode wolven mee terug te nemen, anders had ik echt wel voor lul gestaan. Roderik leidde de weg, aangezien hij het beste sporen kan volgen. Het is nou eenmaal erg moeilijk om sporen te volgen van wolven die zo groot zijn als olifanten. Eenmaal bij het bos ging Roderik voorop, we moesten hem na een paar minuten maar volgen. Uiteindelijk kwamen wij bij een grote open ruimte aan, er was een grot te zien, we besloten naar binnen te gluren. Van binnen leek het net op de binnenkant van een penis, tenminste dat denk ik want wie weet er nou echt hoe de binnenkant van een penis eruit ziet. In eens veranderde de hele grot van vorm, hij werd klein en vierkant en was ongeveer 10 keer zo klein als daarvoor. Ik merkte op dat er achter in de grot een Half-Orc zat vastgebonden, hij was meer levend dan dood (helaas). De groep besloot hem te genezen en met hem te gaan praten, ik besloot de wacht te houden. Ineens vond Gared het nodig de Half-orc naar het fort te brengen. Het is ook totaal niet gevaarlijk in het bos, het is dus best logisch dat je de groep in de steek laat om zo'n vies wezen veiligheid en onderdak te geven. Net na dat Gared weg was, stond ik ineens oog in oog met 2 hele grote wolven. 1 van deze wolven had zelfs 2 hoofden. Best wel gek eigenlijk dat ik ze totaal niet opgemerkt heb, ik stond toch echt goed op te letten dacht ik... Om het allemaal nog geloofwaardiger te maken kwam er zelfs nog zo'n olifanten wolf aangelopen. Ze begonnen met ons te praten. Zij hadden het over die vieze half-orc en over het fort. Ze zochten wat, maar wat ze zochten wilden zij niet zeggen. Het schijnt wel in de kelder bij de put te liggen, tenminste dat denken wij. Maar dat gaan wij lekker niet teggen die malle wolven zeggen. Terwijl ik nog druk met de wolven aan het praten ben gaat Trageon ineens heel stoer staan. Ook schreeuwt hij heel hard "LET'S GO FUCKING MENTAL". De wolven pikten dit niet, en besloten gelijk aan te vallen. Nog voordat wij iets konden doen stonden de wolven al naast ons. Ze begonnen over ons heen te hijgen, terwijl je zou verwachten dat dit warm en nat zou aanvoelen was het ijs koud. Het deed ook best wel pijn.\ Suleiman bleef als een watje in de grot staan en schoot met zijn kruisboog, maar nadat er twee keer over hem heen gehijgt was besloot hij op de grond te gaan liggen. Ik besloot de grot maar te gaan verdedigen en ging in mijn verdedigings modus, zo konden de wolven niet langs mij de grot in om Suleiman op te eten. Het probleem was dat de wolven net buiten mijn bereik stonden, zij konden mij wel bijten maar ik kon niet terug slaan. Had ik maar iets waardoor mijn armen langer waren, of gewoon een lang wapen met een punt eraan, zodat ik ze in ieder geval gewoon kon slaan. Wat er de hele tijd al vervelend in mijn rug prikte, daar kwam ik later pas achter. Na wat gemep, gebijt en geschiet trok ik het ook even niet meer, ik moest er echt even bij gaan liggen. Toen ik weer bij kwam zag ik in dat wij het op deze manier niet gingen winnen van de wolven. Ik besloot mijzelf en de groep over te geven, dit gaf ons de gelegenheid om weer even te praten met de wolven. Het gesprek liep op niks uit, en de wolven besloten ons toch maar dood te maken. In de tijd van het gesprek konden wij onszelf even genezen, zo snel als ik was gooide ik snel 4 drankjes om te genezen naar binnen. Toen kwam ik er achter dat als je zoveel tegelijk drinkt, je het grootste deel gewoon weer uitkotst. Ik denk dat ik ongeveer 1 drankje binnen kon houden. Het gevecht ging verder, en mede dankzij Roderik en de uberbazenbeer Mister Barnes, waarvan ik nog niet had vermeld dat zij ook bij dit gevecht waren, wonnen wij uiteindelijk het gevecht. We besloten even uit te rusten, en onszelf te genezen. Iedereen had namelijk de dood meerdere malen in de ogen gekeken tijdens dit gevecht. De wolven besloten wij mee te nemen naar de karren, maar godsallejezus wat waren die beesten zwaar. Suleiman gaf mij een heel goor drankje, waardoor ik ineens groter was dan iedereen. Best wel leuk om een keer van bovenaf naar iedereen te kunnen kijken. Ik nam een wolf op mijn rug en sleurde deze mee naar de kar. Op de terugweg had ik een goed plan bedacht. Aangezien Trageon als held van het fort word gezien leek het mij vet gruwelijk om hem in zijn eentje het fort binnen te laten rijden. Als hij dan als een held boven op die kar staat ziet dat er echt vet cool uit. Alhoewel iedereen toegaf dat het een goed idee was, hebben we dit uiteindelijk niet uitgevoerd. Bij aankomst in het fort werden wij als helden ontvangen. Trageon streek met de eer, dit alles omdat Suleiman vertelde dat Trageon ons had gered van de wolven. Daarna gingen we eten en naar bed, het was een lange zware dag. We zullen zien wat morgen ons te bieden heeft. Voor nu welterusten lief dagboek, ik spreek je morgen weer. Tarog is liefde, Walster P.s. - De wolven komen uit een gebied in het verre Noorden met veel bergen en ijs. Zij hebben een meesteres die daar woont en op zoek is naar iets. Dat iets moet bij ons in het fort liggen, waarschijnlijk in de kelder omdat dat de enige plek is die brand schoon was toen wij daar aankwamen. - Als Walster is zijn stance is krijgt hij extra HP, wanneer hij zijn stance beeindigt verliest hij dit, op die manier ben ik tijdens het gevecht een keer KO gegaan omdat ik daardoor onder 0 HP kwam... - De Half-orc is niet in het fort gebleven, hij voelde zich niet thuis wegens de rasistiche houthakkers en is hem weer gepeerd. Category:Recaps